Electrical components having a temperature-dependent resistance behavior can be used for measuring temperatures. In the case of NTC components, the electrical resistance decreases, for example, as the temperature rises. Such electrical components comprise a material whose resistance value is dependent on the ambient temperature. The temperature-sensitive resistance material is usually arranged in a housing of the component, for example, an SMD housing. In order to measure a temperature of a body, the components are usually arranged by their housing on the surface of the body.
The disadvantage of such an arrangement is that the thermal coupling of the material having the temperature-dependent resistance characteristic to the body whose temperature is intended to be determined is not optimal on account of the surrounding housing of the component. By way of example, an air gap is present between the temperature-sensitive material and the housing of the component, said air gap influencing the heat transfer from the surface of the body to the temperature-sensitive material and ultimately corrupting the temperature measurement.